


有人在布魯克林想著你

by abbabccd05



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbabccd05/pseuds/abbabccd05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就像這樣：</p><p>有人在布魯克林想著你</p>
            </blockquote>





	有人在布魯克林想著你

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Someone In Brooklyn Misses You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233256) by [losther0es](https://archiveofourown.org/users/losther0es/pseuds/losther0es). 



 

 

 

就像這樣：

 

已然拆過的信封，支離破落的郵票，黏在一張破損的舊木桌上。

 

一團糟的床單在床上疊得高高的。深灰色的被子在床邊垂落一角，幾個枕頭散落，與兩副完美的身軀擠在一塊。

 

洗手槽裡堆著一組不成套的玻璃杯。已經清洗過，卻沒有被放回他們所屬的櫥櫃裡。

 

咖啡桌上一個奶油色的馬克杯，橫亙在上頭的，是一行工整的手寫字，「 _有人在布魯克林想著你_ 」。

 

 

**

 

 

那只箱子上覆蓋著一層薄薄的灰塵，裡頭的物品是從布魯克林他們那個牆上有洞的公寓－雖然你幾乎不會把它形容成公寓－收回來的。箱子本身相當老舊，打開時還會吱嘎作響。更別提它已經被放在那裡六個月了。回望過往並不容易，尤其是那些已經發生的，那些可能發生的，還有那些不該發生的事。所以那只箱子安然被放在衣櫥的後面，而放著衣櫥的房間，從客房變成重訓室，然後又成為畫室。

 

它帶著灰塵，陳舊的古龍水和咖啡的味道。而某種比油畫顏料和汗水還要強烈的東西。卻再也不曾出現。

 

史蒂夫戴著狗牌。不是最開始的那幾個，當然了。那些早在七十年前就被埋葬在冰雪與碎石之中。這些狗牌是他在解凍的第一年後才有的。總共三個，其中兩個寫著閃亮亮的軍階。第三個上面卻銘刻著相同的字

 

_有人在布魯克林想著你_

 

 

**

 

 

當他們再一次找到他時，打開那只箱子應該要變得更容易一些的。事實上，這應該要是史蒂夫做的第一件事情才對，至少試著輕柔地喚起那些記憶。但那只箱子只是繼續待在衣櫥裡長灰塵。巴奇從來沒有碰過那只箱子，他其實很難觸碰任何東西。他仍然感到不安定，情緒波動，並且總認為自己是不速之客。他睡在地上，而不是床上，如果他真的有睡覺的話。他還不認為自己有資格睡在床上。他還不認為自己有資格接受史蒂夫給他的任何一樣東西。他那副被遺棄的狗狗樣倒是足以證明這些。於是他接受那些衣服，禮物，還有一些小東西。

 

回憶襲來時總在破碎和短暫之間遊走。一縷縷來自於童年時光，或在戰場廝殺之際。或者，作為一個士兵的片刻。在思考著什麼是詹姆士，巴奇或是士兵的時候，他的日子並不好過。而史蒂夫看上去總是如此為他驕傲，儘管他只是張開嘴巴而已，卻已經足以構成他繼續分享所能憶起一切的動機。

 

「我們以前很常看書。」有天早晨，巴奇坐在桌邊說道。他抱著一個溫暖的馬克杯，而史蒂夫聽見他的問題，聽見他聲音中希望得到認可的期待。巴奇突如其來打破長久沈默的一句話，讓史蒂夫幾乎有些錯愕。

 

「我－是的。」史蒂夫先說。「我以前會讀書給你聽。晚上的時候。」他迅速地接下去。一個微小的，滿足的笑容在巴奇的臉上綻放，那簡直就是 _巴奇_ 會有的表情，史蒂夫的心臟好像被人捏了一下。

 

史蒂夫想起老箱子裡那幾本從來沒有歸還給圖書館的書，還有書裡那些作為書籤的乾燥花。那個時候，巴奇總是在回家的路上把不管是什麼，但只要能夠吸引他目光的植物都帶一把回家來，然後他會把他們放到史蒂夫手中，帶著溫柔的輕笑。

 

「 _總要不時給我最好的男人帶點小禮物。_ 」他調笑道。那讓史蒂夫虛弱的心臟躍如擂鼓，而他總會把花苞壓在書頁之間。

 

史蒂夫把那些回憶都關進同一個箱子裡，他只是很高興現在能夠擁有巴奇在他身邊。不需要想起那些過往。他們只需要跟其他東西一起待在那只黑暗的，充滿灰塵的箱子裡就好。

 

 

**

 

 

真的，巴奇覺得他的自制力簡直可以得獎。

 

他凝望著那只放在他衣櫥深處的箱子，卻一直沒有認出上面斑駁而剝裂的咖啡色油漆，直到一個月前左右。有天晚上他突然想起來，這只箱子曾經被用來當作咖啡桌，就在布魯克林他們那個破爛的公寓裡。現在，它跟這個明亮光鮮，充滿現代化家具的畫室簡直格格不入。巴奇從床上坐起身來，打開桌燈，然後瞇起眼睛盯著那只箱子，好似能夠看穿它一般。史蒂夫幹嘛留著這個？他們舊家那些東西早就被當垃圾丟掉，要不然就是放到博物館裡展示去了。他幹嘛要留著這個愚蠢的老箱子？

 

有個時刻巴奇在心裡天人交戰，想著究竟該不該打開它，看看裡面到底藏著些什麼，如果裡面真的有東西的話。看在老天的份上，它就在他的房間裡，而且史蒂夫說過這裏的所有東西也都是他的。幹嘛不要看看史蒂夫可能會從他們的舊家收回些什麼東西呢？

 

他沒有下床來。他甚至沒有考慮要看看那只箱子。也許那裡會存放有他過去的記憶，他不一樣了。再也不一樣了。就算看了也只會像霧裡看花。扭曲而陌生。所以他關上燈，然後蜷縮回床單底下。他不會打開它的，他不會讓自己想起那些本來可能會發生的事情的。

 

 

**

 

 

就像這樣：

 

一台破爛的，如果你不好好守著，就不會轉動的唱片播放機。

 

溫暖的雙手在細瘦的腰肢上，緊按著，輕扣著，卻毫無掠奪之意。

 

長長的，金色的睫毛，沐浴在月光之下，在蒼白而利稜的顴骨上搧動。

 

紅唇輕啟，眼眸半閉，壓進光裸床墊裡的手指。唱片播放機在背景裡斷續跳躍，一陣輕淺的微風溜進半掩的窗戶。

 

 

**

 

 

史蒂夫走在巴奇身邊的節奏和步伐出奇的完美。他雙手塞在深色牛仔褲的口袋裡，而他的呼吸輕輕拍在他的臉上。時間已經很晚了，路上的街燈開始閃爍，但巴奇說他想去散步，而他的狗狗眼看上去已經不再那麼可憐。史蒂夫從前就沒法對他說不，難道他現在就能嗎？

 

散步的過程中他們都抱持靜默，不管怎麼樣，兩人都很高興有彼此的陪伴。今天對他們來說是個美好的一天。他們跟山姆和瑪莉亞一起吃中飯了。巴奇大笑的樣子讓史蒂夫想起好久以前那些「美好的日子」。看到他試著讓自己再次成為一個人真的很好。就算那一個人並不是來自布魯克林的J‧B‧巴恩斯。

 

「那個箱子，」巴奇的嗓音溫柔軟糯。「是從那個破地方拿回來的。」這一次無庸置疑。真實的不能再真。史蒂夫停下腳步，看向巴奇，橘黃色的街燈將他籠進一層詭異的陰影裡。史蒂夫信不過自己的嘴巴，於是他只是點點頭。

 

「我可不可以－？」他搖搖頭，才繼續說。「我想看看。我想要試著，也想起那些。」他的聲音這次聽起來更有信心，抬起下巴，就像他以前堅持自己的想法時那樣。

 

「當然。可以啊，我們當然可以－嗯…我們可以這麼做。」史蒂夫終於說道。

 

 

**

 

 

就像這樣：

 

暗巷裡失竊的親吻。

 

血淋淋的指關節染紅灰溜溜的水槽。

 

舌頭，牙齒和拳頭遺留下的瘀青。

 

咬破乾裂的嘴唇，在絕望的時刻追逐彼此。

 

 

**

 

 

箱子裡的東西散落在絨毛地毯上，巴奇已經盯著他們好一段時間了。史蒂夫望著他，等著任何一種反應。他讀過每一封信，手指描摹著早已腐朽的書本封面。有幾件被摺好的襯衫放在箱底，還有幾本老舊而空白的素描本。幾張棒球賽的剪報，前線捷報還有兩張訃文。馬克杯被小心翼翼地用幾條沒用過的繃帶包起來，上面的字跡斑駁剝落，就是一個被廉價顏料畫過的廉價杯子。

 

巴奇什麼也沒說，但他花上很多時間，看著這些佩姬到他們的舊房東那裡拿回來的東西。

 

 

**

 

 

就像這樣：

 

徵兵申請表落在箱子兼咖啡桌上。

 

一組新的畫具被塞在老書桌裡。

 

一張裝著兩個小男孩笑得燦爛的舊照片。

 

每一封信都用一樣的方式署名。

 

_有人在布魯克林想著你_

 

 

**

 

 

史蒂夫想，他真的不能到哪裡都陪著巴奇。他已經跟他一起生活了幾個月，也跟隊上的人成為朋友。他可以跟任何他想要的人在任何他想要的時候做很多事。但當巴奇不願意告訴他他要在哪裡吃早餐的時候，他還是不能接受。

 

「你不是我媽，羅傑斯。我可以像個大男孩一樣自己出門自己玩。」巴奇甜膩地說著，啜了一小口咖啡。

 

「我只是想知道你跟克林特還有小娜有什麼計畫而已，就這樣。」史蒂夫聳肩，將報紙翻到下一頁。

 

「這是一個驚喜。」巴奇回答，從桌邊起身，然後把馬克杯放進水槽裡。他消失在走廊上，走進他的房間，十分鐘後再次出現，穿著好看的牛仔褲和黑色毛衣。

 

「別太想我了。」他眨眨眼。史蒂夫哧了一聲，然後揮揮手送他出門。

 

 

 **

 

 

就像這樣：

 

繾綣著彼此的床鋪。

 

手指梳理著散亂的髮絲。

 

驕傲倔強卻輕柔多情的親吻。

 

星星在樹影搖晃的垂幕之間閃爍。

 

 

 **

 

 

巴奇回來的很晚。史蒂夫縮在沙發上－他真的已經盡力了。當你身高六呎，體重兩百五十磅時，真的是很難。十點鐘的整點新聞正在背景裡播放著，玻璃咖啡桌上有個空碗。

 

「怎麼樣？」史蒂夫好聲好氣地問，從書裡抬起頭。

 

「很好玩。」巴奇回答得溫和。「有個驚喜要給你。」他坐進沙發裡，雙手闔上史蒂夫的書。

 

史蒂夫皺著眉頭看他，而這只讓巴奇想要微笑。他把右手的袖子推起來，抬起他的前臂給史蒂夫看。橫亙在上頭的，是一道史蒂夫每次署名在信紙上，畫在那個廉價馬克杯上，還有銘刻在那組狗牌上的黑色墨水。他的手寫字。

 

 

_有人在布魯克林想著你。_

 

 

他激動地撲上前，無法控制地親吻巴奇。那麼多年以前，他總在巴奇離港出發前在他耳邊輕聲呢喃，總是如是心碎地總在信上署上這個名。從他在特區街上見到他的那一刻起，這句話就不斷地縈繞在他心上。 

 

「我早就告訴過你我會回來的，不是嗎？」想著他注射血清前最後一封信的內容，巴奇輕聲說道。

 

「安靜點你這個該死的傻瓜。」史蒂夫回答，指尖輕撫過刺青的痕跡。「再也不用想著你了。」

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝作者授權讓我把這麼美麗的文章翻譯成中文，如果有任何奇怪的地方那都是我的錯。  
> Thank the author for letting me translate this amazing work into Chinese. :)


End file.
